Circles
by BlueSapphire92
Summary: It was the anniversary of the moment the world changed, the catalyst, the beginning of one and ultimately the end of others. It was the worst day of his life and it came every year again. Harry & the Weasleys FamilyFic. Warning: Deals with Child Abuse


**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Warnings:** Child Abuse

**Summary**: It was the anniversary of the moment the world changed, the catalyst, the beginning of one and ultimately the end of others. It was the worst day of his life and it came every year again. Harry & the Weasleys FamilyFic. Warning: Deals with Child Abuse

**A/N:** I just wrote this. It's my birthday today, so I thought why not write you guys something. Didn't mean for it to turn out so dark but yeah... I really think every child deserves a family. I know I can't change the real world but I can change Harry's life. I hope you like it. I hope it makes you think. And I sincerely hope you'll never be able to say he reminds you of yourself.

* * *

It was a morning like any other, just a mundane start to an unremarkable day. Just hours dragging by with disgusting normality. There were people bumbling around like busy bees, others sleeping late and snoring like rabid jack hammers. Cars passed by, the noise of their engines barely reaching his bedroom. There were birds too, outside the window… The barred window, in his cousin's second bedroom. Where he sat listening to the sound of his cousin snoring comfortably in the room next to his. Only a couple more dreaded minutes before he had to start his routine, before he was forced into the regularity of his unimportant life. Here, this day meant nothing. It was insignificant, just another reminder he was there. He closed his eyes and hoped nobody remembered yet secretly hoped they had. Safety or care, did he really want them to forgot? Yet did he really want _them_ to know? If they remember, he shuddered. _Don't think about that, don't think abou…._

"Boy!" The voice on the other side of the padlocked door screeched. This was it, the moment he was called, not by his name, no, never that. When he was called, acknowledged, when he was let out. One slave coming up. "Just another day," he whispered to himself, almost believing himself. But it wasn't just another boring day was it? No, it was one of pain and regret, dreams and longing, guilt and self-loathing. It was a day of life and death, responsibility; it was celebrated but never by him, never with him. It was the anniversary of the moment the world changed, the catalyst, the beginning of one and ultimately the end of others. It was the worst day of his life and it came every year again.

The locks on the door were opened and he walked out, head down, down the stairs, into the kitchen. _Make breakfast_. _They don't remember_. _Don't look up, don't…._

"Freak!" His arm was grasped tightly by a big, pudgy hand, hard enough to bruise, hard enough to hurt. "Look up when I'm talking to you boy!" _Don't look up, don't look u…_

He lifted his head just in time to see the fist coming towards him. Familiarity, what was so good about it? _Did he look up too late? Or too soon? Did it really matter?_

"You know what today is boy?" _Just an ordinary day. Uneeded. Unwanted. Nothing, no one. Please forget. Don't. Please. No. Don't. Forget. It's not me. I'm nothing. Please let me be something. "_Speak!" _No chance, never a chance._ "We should've drowned you, you ungrateful brat." Pain, blossoming, the circle of his life always returning to this point again and again. Unending. Or maybe the dark would take him this time. Maybe the black would drown him in its comfort. Maybe this time he wouldn't wake up to face the same thing over and over again. For what reason? There was no reason. It was nothing, he was nothing, today was nothing. Just another 24 hours, a day like any other.

* * *

There was someone crying at his side when the black once more refused to keep him inside its grasp. Unwanted, when was it any different. But it was, wasn't it? Someone was weeping next to him. Not for him, no, never for him. He opened his eyes, blinking at the strange ceiling. It was too high, he decided, his cupboard wasn't…

"Harry!" He whimpered_. Too loud. Please._ Someone moved into his line of sight, leaning over him. Another one followed, just as blurry as the first. He didn't like it, it made him feel small, it made him realize he was small even if at the moment his height would not have mattered. They could do anything they wanted. There was someone else, a strong hand on his, squeezing it but in a strange way, almost gentle. But it could break, he was sure. He whimpered. _Don't think about that, don't think abou…_

"Look at me. Harry." There were hands on his head, warm hands. _Don't look up, don't look u…_

"Harry?" _Kind_. _Deceiving_. _Painful_.

"Please. Don't. I'm sorry." _Sorry never helps, you fool. _"Please. I'll be good." _You'll never be good enough. _"No, please."

Silence. The hands on his head stilled. "Oh Harry…" The voice cracked. He broke everything he touched. "_Useless, little…"_

He shuddered, gasping for breathe. The hands were gone like everything else, they weren't real. He should move his head, find his glasses, do something, blink. He tensed, the face was right above him. It was plump, sad and…worried? Red hair, oh god, red hair.

"Mrs. Weasley." It couldn't be, could it?

"That's right, darling. Shush, you're safe now." A hand softly stroked his hair but it wasn't hers, it wasn't hers! He stiffened, shaking. It wasn't real. He lifted his arms to guard his head, curling up to cushion the blows. "Please don't."

The hand disappeared only to firmly grasp his upper arms, tearing them away from his face with surprising tenderness. Mr. Weasley regarded him with a smile, a sad smile. _Oh god, it was real. No, it couldn't be. But they're here. Or he was there. It's impossible. _He was crying now, tears burning his eyes as they treacherously made their way down. It was so embarrassing. Why did they have to see? He was so weak, pathetic. "Please." He managed to finally choke out.

"It's okay. You're sa…"

"Go. Please, go." Sobs threatened to wreck his body. Why now? Why?

"We're not leaving you alone again, Harry, not anymore."

Oh how he wished it were true, but they didn't mean it. His life was a circle, unending, and it would return to the same point again…and again.


End file.
